Diciendo la Verdad
by GuiltTripping
Summary: Los engaños no funcionaron con su imperturbable senpai y sus ideas se habían agotado, no tenia mas elección que ir directamente y confesarle sus sentimientos.


Este fic lo escribi hace mas de 1 año, y esta en amor-yaoi con el mismo nombre.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Todos pensaban que Kise estaba muy triste por su reciente rompimiento, pues la historia que todos sabían era que después de muchos problemas con Aomine este había decidido terminar con su "relación" todos en Kaijou estaban al tanto de la situación y hacían todo lo posible para animar a su compañero y amigo, excepto un malhumorado senpai que intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante la situación cuando la realidad era que se encontraba completamente molesto ya que se había enamorado de ese kohai molesto e irritante, con el tiempo le había robado el corazón le fue difícil darse cuenta pero tenía que admitirlo aunque por más que quisiera era un amor imposible ya que Kise se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Aomine y ante algo como eso Kasamatsu Yukio no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad o al menos eso era lo que el creía.

-¡Ah! es sábado realmente no tengo ánimos de hacer nada- menciono el pelinegro dispuesto a dormir nuevamente siendo interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, decidió ignorarlo pero este siguió sonando insistentemente no le quedo más remedio que ir a abrir.

-Hola senpai- frente a él se encontraba parado aquel rubio al que odiaba y amaba tanto.

-¿Kise que haces aquí?-lo miro sorprendido ya que sus compañeros de equipo le habían dicho que el rubio estaba bastante deprimido y se negaba a hablar con alguien eso era lo que más le sorprendia ¿porque había ido con él? ¿Porque a su casa? eso solo hacia crecer las esperanzas en el corazón del capitán de Kaijou.

-Yo solo quería escuchar la voz de senpai.

Kise se sentía solo, sus compañeros no dejaban de visitarlo y de animarlo pero Kasamatsu no hacía nada, parecía ser indiferente ante el sufrimiento de su kohai ni un poco de lastima, Ryouta era capaz de conformarse solo con eso todo lo que quería era que su preciado senpai lo mirara, le fue demasiado difícil pero había convencido a Aomine para ayudarlo a fingir un romance e intentar darle celos a su senpai pero a este no le importo llego a inventar lo de su supuesta "separación" para tener un poco de consuelo de él pero eso tampoco funciono no sabía que necesitaba para que Kasamatsu le prestara atención, para que lo mirara, para que lo amara nada funcionaba así que no tenía otra opción más que decir la verdad esta sería la última vez que se esforzaría en ganar el amor de su senpai.

Ese día salió decidido rumbo a casa de Kasamatsu logro averiguar donde vivía después de insistirle a Moriyama que al final se hartó y le dio la dirección esa sería su oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos que olvido que su senpai estaba parado justo frente a él.

-Kise me estas estas escuchando, esa no es una razón para venir a molestarme desde tan temprano acaso quieres que te golpe porque puedo hacerlo.-el rubio no emitía ningún sonido eso solo hacia enojar más a Yukio -¡Me vas a decir que haces aquí o te largas!

-Yo necesitaba verte senpai, quería hablarte de algo muy importante-el rubio estaba muy nervioso nuca se había imaginado que algún día se le confesaría a alguien siempre era el quien recibía ese tipo de propuestas no al revés.

-Vamos habla ya, no tengo todo el día- Yukio comenzaba a irritarse esta conversación no avanzaba y realmente a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento era a ese rubio jodidamente sexy parado en su puerta.

-Senpai puede dejarme pasar, hace frio afuera.

-Como quieras-se hizo a un lado para que Kise pudiera entrar caminaron directamente hacia la sala, indicándole que podía sentarse.

-Lo siento Kasamatsu-senpai.-agacho su cabeza como perrito arrepentido.

-¿Qué pasa? Podrías por favor hablar de una vez estas acabando con mi paciencia.

-Ahh s-senpai - era algo que tenía que hacer solo que no tenía el valor para decirlo no sabía que podía pasar si su preciado senpai llegaba a odiarlo no quería ni imaginarlo pero ya estaba ahí y no podía arrepentirse. –Tu eres hermoso, sé que intentas ser fuerte, crees que nadie puede ver las debilidades que ocultas, pero yo las veo y también son hermosas como tú, al igual que tu mirada llena de determinación eso me hizo enamorarme, Y-y-o te amo.

-¡QUE!-Yukio estaba que se desmayaba nunca imagino escuchar esas palabras de Kise era algo tan incómodo y a la ves reconfortante.-Acaso estas bromeando.

-Senpai nunca en toda mi vida he hablado tan seriamente como en estos momentos jamás te mentiría respecto a mis sentimientos.-era tal como había pensado su senpai ahora lo odiaba y quizá hasta le daba asco.

-P-Pero tú y Aomine.

-Eso era una farsa para darte celos pero no funciono-tenía que salir de ese lugar no quería que Kasamatsu acabara con sus esperanzas, no quería que le rompiera el corazón.

Yukio se encontraba sin palabras pues intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules, al fin escuchaba las palabras que tanto había anelado.

-Lo siento senpai espero que pueda perdonarme lo mejor es que me valla-su voz se comenzó a quebrar estaba a punto de llorar no quería que su senpai lo viera en esas condiciones, así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Kise eres un idiota!-el pelinegro tomo el brazo de Kise impidiendo que este siguiera avanzando y lo abrazo.

-Senpai-comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a Yukio.

-No me importa lo estúpido que seas yo también te amo-se acercó al rubio y lo beso, fue un beso fugaz pero Ryouta quería más ahora que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de su senpai no lo dejaría escapar ya sean meses, años o una eternidad, estaría con él todo el tiempo que Kasamatsu le permitiera.


End file.
